jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney and Friends learn about The Legend of Thunder
Courtney and Friends learn about The Legend of Thunder is an upcoming Pokemon chronicles crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot: Part 1: Part 2: Part 3: Trivia: * GUEST STARS: Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Jasiri, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Kiara, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Scenes: Prologue * (Courtney and the Thunderbolts are at a Pokemon Center, taking a break) * Zak: *brushes Courtney's fur* * Courtney: Ahh... That feels good! Raikou *(Courtney and the Thunderbolts see Raikou appear from the bolt of lightning as Jimmy and Marina stare in awe from the bushes) *Courtney: Raikou...! *Kion: Hevi Kabisa! *Steven: That's Raikou?! *(Jimmy checks the Pokedex to identify Raikou and it's information) *Pumpkin: *whimpers as she hides behind Lapis* *(Suddenly, Raikou comes down from the mountains and frees Mareep and Raichu) *Courtney: Catch them! *Zak: I got Mareep! *catches it* *Tony: I'm dibs on Raichu! *catches it* *(Zak and Tony put them down safely) *Courtney: *to Mareep and Raichu* Go, run! * * (Raikou and Courtney are being treated by Nurse Joy as Raikou tries to break out) * Nurse Joy: It's okay, Raikou. * (Courtney is on a stretcher while a heart monitor and oxygen mask is hooked up to her) * Zak: *watches in worry* * Twilight: Don't worry, Zak. She'll be alright. * Zak: I hope you're right..... * (A few hours later, Raikou has fallen asleep) Marina and Courtney captured! * (Courtney and Marina are on the ship in the cargo hold with Raikou) * Courtney: *tries to break the walls of the ship down* These walls must be made of.... ugh! .....Hot glue! *runs into the walls again* * Marina: Courtney, please. Stop! * Courtney: *growls as she tries to break out* * Marina: Courtney! * Courtney: *pants* I'm sorry, Marina... I tried my best...... * (Marina realizes that Courtney has a wound on her arm!) * Marina: You're hurt! * Courtney: It's okay, I'm fine. It's just a bruise... * Marina: Don't say that! *uses a potion on Courtney's wound* * Courtney: Man, that sure stings! * Marina: *wraps a bandage around the wound* There! That should do it! * (Raikou suddenly breaks open a panel with its hind leg to reveal some wires!) * Courtney: Alright! Good job, Raikou! These wires might be our ticket out of here! * Marina: Which ones should we pull out? * Courtney: Is there any red ones? It's usually the red wires! * (Marina pulls out the red wires as the cargo door opens!) * Courtney: It worked! * * (Courtney is in a cage and Marina is tied up as the crystal powers up) * Marina: *muffled* Oh no! Raikou, don't come back! * Courtney: *to Attila and Hun* You won't get away with this, you cowards! * Hun: I hate to inform you but we already did! * Ono: *uses his keen sight to find Courtney and Marina* Kion! I found Marina and Courtney! * Kion: Lead the way, Ono! * (Back with Marina and Courtney...) * Courtney: Let me out! Or you'll be sorry! * Hun: Shut your yapper! Unless, you have something less to say. * Courtney: *sees Ono in the sky and gets an idea!*...! Well, I do have something to say.... Til' the Prides Lands' End! * Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and Bunga: Lion Guard Defend! * (The others shows up!) * Jasiri: *laughs* Surprise! * (Jimmy, Vincent and the Thunderbolts arrive from the car while Amethyst is shape-shifted as a helicopter, carrying Pearl, Garnet, Steven, Lapis, and Peridot) * Amethyst: What's up, Team Rocket... Snots?! * Pearl: *summons her spear* * Garnet: *summons her gauntlets* * Steven: Good one, Amethyst! * Vincent: You better tell me now. Where is Marina?! * Zak: And where's our leader?! * Anakin: Zak's right! Where's Courtney?! * Pearl: We know you have our Courtney! * Garnet: *holds Pearl back* * Amethyst: Give her up, you snots! * Garnet: *holds back Amethyst* * Amethyst: Grrrr... *barks* * Hun: *shows Marina tied up and Courtney in a cage* Relax, Prince Valiant. They're right here. * Courtney: Guys! * Zak: Courtney! * Kion: Let them go!! * Garnet: Gems! Get them!!! * (Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst charge towards Hun but Attila swipes them aside) * Steven: Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! * Zak: *helps Pearl up* You guys okay? * Pearl: We're fine, Zak... * (Jimmy is holding Vincent back) * Jimmy: Now, you are going to let Marina, Courtney, and Raikou go! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures